


Diversion

by BunniesofDoom



Series: Tumblr Requests [90]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Post Anime, Sickfic, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt, kind of, victor is a good fiance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 18:00:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19067776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunniesofDoom/pseuds/BunniesofDoom
Summary: Yuuri isn't feeling well, and it's making him anxious. Victor comes to the rescue.





	Diversion

**Author's Note:**

> This is set post-series, with Yuuri and Victor living in Russia together. Enjoy!

“Yuuri, love, is everything okay? You look tense.”

At the sound of Victor’s voice, Yuuri jolts in place, which is a mistake. “I’m fine,” he replies, trying to turn the frown on his face into a smile without it looking forced.

Truthfully, Yuuri isn’t fine. Something about tonight’s dinner didn’t agree with him, and now his stomach is starting to ache. It’s not really that bad, but it’s uncomfortable and Yuuri hates when his stomach hurts. The only real options are to tough it out or to throw up, and vomiting isn’t something that Yuuri will willingly do ever. 

His aversion to puking and his current predicament are making him panic. It’s all Yuuri can do to keep himself from hyperventilating at this point.

Victor is apparently not buying it, because suddenly, he’s plopping down onto the couch next to Yuuri. “Yuuri, dear, you’re white as a sheet. Please tell me what’s wrong?”

Yuuri sighs heavily but gives in; there’s no point in trying to resist Victor at this point. “It’s kind of silly,” he begins tentatively. Victor squeezes his knee reassuringly, and Yuuri shoots him a small smile and continues. “But my stomach is really bothering me.”

“I’m sorry to hear that,” Victor says, dropping a kiss on Yuuri’s forehead. “Do you think it’s something you ate? It was my turn to cook, after all.”

And Victor is infamous for his failures in the kitchen. Yuuri would smile at the reminder, but the churning in his stomach is starting to get alarming. He shifts uncomfortably on the couch. “Maybe,” he admits. “I just want it to go away.”

“Do you think you’re going to throw up?” Victor asks, brows knit together with concern and a little bit of guilt.

“No!” Yuuri protests firmly, shaking his head. Not if he can help it, he won’t.

Victor is quiet for a moment, blue eyes pensive. “I think that our best bet is to distract you until it goes away,” he says finally.

“Okay,” Yuuri agrees. He doesn’t think that it will work; the pain in his stomach seems all-encompassing at this point. It’s hard to think about anything else. “Let’s give it a try.”

So Victor does his best to distract Yuuri. His hands trace small circles on Yuuri’s back as he tells stories of his career: his biggest flops, the best moments, the time he met Chris, and how much the Swiss skater has changed since they first met.

It’s hard to focus at first, but Yuuri quickly finds himself entranced, his body relaxing as he lets the words consume him. Victor keeps talking, moving onto stories of his many travels and his favorite places to visit. When he runs out of stories, Victor turns on the TV and switches it to a Russian drama channel. He provides a translation for what’s happening onscreen in a way that makes it obvious that he’s getting it wrong on purpose. Yuuri finds himself giggling at his fiancé’s silly antics.

Eventually, the pressing discomfort in his stomach subsides to just a minor ache, and Yuuri finds himself yawning, his eyes drifting closed. “Are you feeling any better?” Victor asks quietly, brushing Yuuri’s bangs back from his face. Yuuri nods against his fiancé’s chest, letting his eyes fall closed. The last thing he feels is Victor pulling him closer before he drifts off into a peaceful slumber.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please comment and leave kudos!


End file.
